marvel_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
"I'm the best their is and what I do, and what I do ain't very nice" - Wolverine to criminals Wolverine (born James "Jimmy" Howlett, simply referred to as Logan) is a mutant born with retractable bone claws, enhanced physical strength and reflexes, and a powerful healing factor. Biography Logan and his brother, Victor Creed, fought in the American Civil War, WWI, WWII and Vietnam. After he fought in Vietnam, his Brother was killed but it is unknown how and why. Years later he met a man named William Stryker, he was a soldier who owned a organization called The Weapon X program. Wolverine wasn't sure if he would take this procedure because of his weak bone claws, he wanted strong ones so he took the procedure. The procedure was very painful he took it anyway, Stryker had a metal called adamantium, it was very strong so he decided to put the metal in his body. 2 months later, Wolverine woke up just when Stryker came in and told him that he's going to take his memory away. Wolverine was intensely angry, when they were gonna take away his memory, Stryker's associate Omega Red asked if he could do it, before they could Wolverine broke out and starting murdering his way to freedom. 3 years later he met a mutate named Wade Wilson who called himself Deadpool, he had the ability to heal very fast, break the 4th wall and was immortal. They were teammates for 7 months, Wolverine asked Deadpool to help him find Stryker. Relationships Family * Father † * Mother † * Sabertooth † - half brother * X-23 - clone/daughter Allies * Professor X - leader, recruiter, friend and teammate ** X-Men - teammates *** Cyclops - recruiter, friend and teammate *** Storm - recruiter, friend and teammate *** Jean Grey - recruiter, teammate and friend *** Beast - teammate and friend *** Rogue - teammate and friend and temporary enemy *** Iceman - teammate and friend and temporary enemy *** Collosus - teammate and friend *** Archangel - teammate and friend *** Nightcrawler - teammate and friend *** Jubilee - teammate and friend *** Negasonic Teenage Warhead - teammate and friend *** Scarlet Witch - teammate and friend *** Quicksilver - teammate and friend *** Sunfire - teammate and friend *** Polaris - teammate and friend *** Mystique - teammate and friend * Deadpool - teammate turned annoying enemy turned ally * Avengers ** Iron Man - enemy turned ally ** Captain America - enemy turned ally ** Thor - enemy turned ally ** Hulk - enemy turned ally ** Black Widow - enemy turned ally ** Hawkeye - enemy turned ally ** Black Panther - enemy turned ally ** Vision - enemy turned ally ** Falcon - enemy turned ally * S.H.I.E.L.D ** Nick Fury - enemy turned ally ** Quake - enemy turned ally ** James Rhodes - detainee turned ally * Caliban ** Gambit * Toad - rescuee * Avalanche - rescuee * Banshee - rescuee * Copycat - rescuee * Weasel - friend and server Enemies * William Stryker † - longtime enemy ** The Weapon X program *** Omega Red † - enemy and victim * Magneto - enemy and temporary ally turned attempted killer ** Brotherhood of Mutants * Zzzax - attempted killer ** Sentinels - attempted killers * Pyro - enemy * Apocalypse † - enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Psylocke - enemy Abilities Powers * Wolverine has 3 claws that stick up from both of his knuckles. * He has rapid healing, meaning he can survive anything. Weakness * His whole bones are made of metal so anyone with magnetic powers like Magneto, can get in a odd position or can even take his bones out. Equipment Suit * Capabilities ** The suit can take advantages such as guns, missiles, swords and many more. ** It is not invincible, it can be destroyed by nukes, blasts, and a lot more. Motorbike * Wolverine uses it for Transport. Apperances Movies * The X-Men * Avengers V X-Men * Wolverine (film) * The X-Men: Horsemen References * Wolverine's suit is the same one from an alternate ending from 2013's The Wolverine. Category:X-Men member Category:Characters in the X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Black hair Category:Canadians Category:Members of the weapon x program Category:Healing Category:Males Category:Characters with movies named after them